Scoobis
Scoobis is the reward for the hard gift quest of [[Mah Bucket's Beesmas 2018 Event: The Gift of Bees]] day 4, which took place in the game. The model for this item was created by zkevin, a Roblox user. It is a mostly tan head-like object with a large smile displayed on its "face". At first, it is relatively small. The only interaction scripted in it is "Scoob", which makes it inflate larger in size and makes a 'Scoob' sound, then deflates a few seconds later. Because of this function, it can be useful to push movable structures. It can be connected to a wire and when activated by a power source, will perform the Scoob action. # Get a bee to follow you. #* Bees can be obtained by a chance after the player has chopped off the bottom trunk of a Cherry tree, and afterwards, will continue to follow behind the player. The bee could be lost by any means of dying (resetting, touching lava, falling into the Void). # Let a bee pollinate a flower. #* If the player goes near a flower with a bee, it will go to the bud of the flower for a few seconds and afterwards, will return behind the player, occasionally emitting smoke of the pollinated flower's color. When the bee has finished pollinating a flower, it should be returned to the Beesmas Dispenser. # Go to the Beesmas Dispenser and let the bee go inside it. #*When the bee has finished pollinating a flower, it should be returned to the dispenser. If the player goes near the dispenser with the bee, it will go inside the black hole inside the flower-like structure that contains the color of the pollinated flower, and will disappear, making the structure colored by the flower's color, as well as the black hole colored white. # Repeat the steps for all of the flowers. #* It is noted that bees that already pollinated cannot pollinate another flower, and must get another bee to pollinate it. Once all flowers have been pollinated and the bees returned to the dispenser has made all the structures have color, a four-digit code only exclusive for a player will be given, and cannot be used by others. The location of the colored flowers are said as found. Each location stated has an article each, including methods of access, which are not stated in the following. * Yellow: Safari - next to the Safari Mountain Passage's Safari start * Purple: The Maze - a section inside it, near the Fine Arts Shop * White: Swamp - near the long cliffside near the Swamp Rock * Red: Mountainside - on a ledge near the sandy path leading up the Volcano; can only be accessed by going into the Volcano first and down to the platforms near it * Orange: Volcano - a ledge that can only be accessed by jumping from the peak of the Volcano and landing there; having a bee pollinate this flower requires extreme swiftness, as the Volcano makes heat that damages the player's health * Pink: Taiga Peak Cave - next to the Ruined Lighthouse 5. Go to the Beesmas Event Hub. * The player must then return to the Beesmas Event Hub and to the Beesmas Garden to talk to the tree owning it. If the code given by the player has been asked to the tree, the Blooming in Winter badge will be obtained, as well as special dialogs by the tree stating "Ah, look at that... a clever little hunter, aren't you? Very well, here's your reward." After the badge has been obtained, the player must return to the game and load any of their Land and go to the Beesmas Dispenser and when near, will activate a sound and will dispense out the Scoobis. Occasionally, the Scoobis may get stuck in the dispenser, which then cannot be retrieved. Category:Event Item Category:Beesmas 2018 Category:Loose Items Category:Rare Items